Benutzer Diskussion:TrunX
toggle request Machst du mir diese Tabellen und ersezt sie im Artikel Chunin-Auswahlprüfung? Ich krieg das einfach nicht hin. Geht das, das der Toggler "unter" dem Bereich, der zu toggln ist, eingesetzt wird? Ich würd ihn nämlich gerne als das HIER in dem Hilfetext haben. Ninjason 16:46, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Dazu muss ich das Script nochmal ändern, so dass man wie bei Spoiler Tabellenspalten und Reiehen komplett verdeckt! Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 07:59, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ die zwei Reihen-Änderung bei Chunin-A.: Was genau wolltest du mir damit sagen? "Lass uns die ersten zwei Reihen anzeigen", oder "Lass uns die Texte in der Tabelle in die Mitte setzen, wie in den ersten zwei Reihen"? Wenn du Ersteres meinst: Die Tabellen verlängern den Artikel immens, daher der Wunsch, sie standardmäßig auszublenden. Wenn du Zweiteres Meinst: Klar, sieht gut aus, nur sind sie nicht mehr ausgeblendet Ninjason 11:55, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :ich meinte nummer 2 ^^ also die Texte zentrieren ;) :Ich wusste nicht was du wolltest. in edit steht drinnen dass du die tabellen standardmäßig angezeigt haben wolltest. ich werde sie alle ausbelden! kannst dir dann den unterschied anschauen, damit du weisst wie du die Toggler das nächste mal setzen musst. ps. vielleicht mach ich eine hilfe oder so! '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:27, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ne Hilfe wäre echt praktisch. Ahja bei der Im Entstehen-Vorlage hab ich ausklappen geschrieben ^^ Ich meinte eigentlich 'aus'klappen, wie raus, das war sehr unschlau formuliert... Naja danke für die Mühen. Ninjason 12:41, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :is doch kein problem :) :hier schau mal hab noch ein bischen daran "rumgepfuscht"! Kannst ja ändern wenn du willst :) 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:46, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ist alles wunderbar, danke. Ninjason 18:49, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- FillerText-Vorlage Hi. Ein Problem, das ich seit längerem mit der Vorlage für Filler-Texte habe, ist, dass sie eher für kürzere Texte ausgelegt ist. Da sie vor allem, wenn sie früh in einem Artikel beginnt (Beispiel Utakata (Jinchuuriki)), den gesamten Artikel über auf der linken Seite ist und auch wenn rechts der Steckbrief vorbei ist, den Raum nicht aus nutzen kann. Dennoch: gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, da etwas zu ändern/Alternativen? Ninjason 18:49, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Das Problem ist ja, dass es bei allen Usern gut aussehen muss, und jeder ne unterschiedliche Auflösung hat. Und da die Steckbriefe eine '''feste Pixelbreite haben, die Filler-Text-Vorlage allerdings eine Prozentangabe hat, ist es nicht möglich, das automatisch bei jedem User schick darzustellen. Zusätzlich kommt natürlich die Sache wie bei Utakata jetzt, dass egal bei welcher Auflösung die Filler-Box zu schmal ist, wenn sie länger als der Steckbrief ist. Die einzige Möglichkeit jetzt mit der Vorlage wär, direkt unter dem Steckbrief anzufangen, sodass die Fillerbox auf 100% sein kann. ..::Aeris::.. 19:01, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) naja das problem ist aber wenn wir unter der infobox anfangen is ja ne riesn lücke, das sieht dann nich viel besser aus, wie gesagt ne lösung als tabelle würde gehen, hab ich ja auch bei itachi gemacht bei charakter un so, da hab ne tabelle genommen und hab alles auf null gesetzt, damit halt nur die formatierung passt, oder es gibt die möglichkeit bei dem fillertext das aus % in pixel angabe zu ändernErnie1992 20:07, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Aber auch das ist keine Lösung. Wenn wir da auf die Standard-Auflösung von Firefox gehen (1024x786) bedeutet das trotzdem für andere mit hoher Auflösung eine unschöne Anpassung des Schriftbildes. Vllt machen wir uns die Sache zu kompliziert und sollten einfach einen BAlken setzten a la hier nur mit Fillerangabe anstelle von Spoilerwarnung. So kann sich das Schriftbild den Verhältnissen anpassen, weil es nicht in einem Rahmen gehalten wird. Ninjason 20:39, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Ernie, schau dir mal deine Itachi-Tabelle in 1024x768 an. Dann siehst du was ich meine. Ich schätze mal, du benutzt eine sehr hohe Auflösung (ich zb hab 1680x1050), aber die itachi tabelle ist total verschoben bei kleinen auflösungen.Ninjason 20:41, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ja nagut stimmt, ich benutze die selbe, vll irgendetwas auflsöungsunabhängigesErnie1992 20:44, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) das von ninjason hab ich mal kurz umgemodelt^^, könnt es ja mal auf meiner Benutzer:Ernie1992/Testseite3 anschauen und kommentar abgebenErnie1992 20:59, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ich muss des mal in ruhe anschauen, bin novh zu betrunken ^^ aber die idee mit den Balken ist wahrscheinlich die beste lösung. also hätte mal auf Benutzer:Ernie1992/Testseite3 einen Vorschlag wie man es machen könnte ^^ mit einfachen balken. und ein margin-right auf 310px (optionale Angabe dann in der Vorlage). Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 09:23, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :scahffst du das auch, dass der Text dann so leicht grün gefärbt ist?Ernie1992 18:55, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- Toggler Schaust du dir mal den Artikel Shuriken an? Da funktionieren die Toggler irgendwie nicht. Ninjason 12:53, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :was funktioniert da ned...schaut doch ok aus??? '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 14:00, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Also bei mir sind die Öffner nur normaler Text. Aber alle anderen auf anderen Artikeln funktionieren. Ninjason 14:07, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Schaust du dir den Artikel Anime auch mal wegen der Toggler an? Ninjason 14:54, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- trunx, was machen wir denn mit dem daimyou des wind-reiches? die person ist jetzt ne ganz andere als vor drei jahren. wie sollen nun der alte und der neue benannt werden? Johnny/ジョニ一 09:13, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- hi trunx also ich habe ein problem ich komme schon seit wochen nicht mehr auf die diskussionsseite von"aktuelle spoiler" dA steht neuerdings seit wochen quelltext betrachten anstatt von bearbeiten ich bin hier schon länger drinn und probleme gabs auch nie ich würde gerne wissen wie ich wieder mitdiskutiern kann daS wäre nir schon wichtig ich fänds super wenn du die ntwort bei mir auf die seite posten könntest mfg Naruto-freak1990 12:44, 29. Mär. 2010 (UTC) also das erste was cih hier mache ist mich anmelden ich kann auch gerne dir ein screenshot schicken auch im angemeldeten modus steht da nur wenn ich auf diskussion drücke dannebn quelltext betrachten!!!! also sprich auch wenn ioch angemeldet bin kann ichs nicht benutzen genauso wie ein nicht angemeldeter trunx, lösche auch einfach die ganze dissi. dem typen/mädel habe ich die ganze zeit versucht die fakten aus manga näher zu bringen, aber anscheinend wird er/sie nie aufhören zu schreiben. ich hab mich jedefalls verabschiedet, weil es eh keinen sinn macht. lösche einfch auch all die beiträge dort - damit die dissi endlich wieder normal aussehen kann ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 12:24, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ja, komisch ist es schon. und das obwohl das kapitel in japan am montag erschienen ist (zumindest gab es in 488 kein hinweis darauf, dass eine woche ausfallen wird) aber trotzdem sieht es nach einem ciel zu sehr echten spoiler, wenn du mich fragst. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:30, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ja, mach ich gleich Johnny/ジョニ一 12:47, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) wieso hast du die Seite vom 1. so blockiert das ich nicht mehr kommentieren kann und zu Thema Kyuubi ich stimme dir zu das es darauf ankommt wie man seine Fähigkeiten einsetzt aber was ich mitteilen will ist das es sich unterscheidet ob mich mein Gegner kontrollieren kann oder nicht denn wenn er mich kontrollieren kann und ich da verliere dann sagt das nicht wirklich was über meine Stärke da kann man erst darüber sprechen wen man gesehen hat wie er gegen Jemanden kämpft der ihn nicht Kontrollieren kann Gruß Kyuubi und ich bin keine Madel sondern ein Typ und warum willst du das die Diskussion aufhört Gruß Kyuubi :Es steht drin warum i es blockiert hab :) DAS HIER IST EIN WIKI und diese Disku ist einfach zu viel BlaBla (auf beiden Seiten, sorry). Lasst einfach das Thema. Es wird automatisch wieder entsperrt nach ner Zeit ;) 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 13:43, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hi TrunX, hab da mal ne Frage: könntest du mir eventuell die Vorlage von den Togglern geben? Bei unserem Wiki würd ich das auch gern machen, aber mir fehlt da die Vorlage und ich finde sie nicht. Vielen Dank im Voraus! MFG Sasori17 16:27, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Zeit Danke, jetzt ist es richtig, dachte das kommt automatisch von der seite, naja jetzt weiß ich es das man das bei sich einstellt NarutothenextHokage 14:10, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) hey bin neu hier und es tut mir echt ssssssssssssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu leid ich hab das jutsu von susano gelöscht ich dachte das ich auf meiner seite lösch aber ich wars doch net ssssssooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry bittte schmeist mich net raus ich bin doch neu. ach ja und nochwas wie schafffe ich es eine tabellle meiner lieblingscharas wafffen meiner jutsus und so weiter auf mein seite zu kriegen soooooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy. sasori uchiha Bilder am ende der woche will ich di ebilder hochladen ganze 424 stück, problem ich hab die übersichten alle in einer textdatei gespeichter, also jeweils ein, daher meine frage, gibt es für di eadmin eine möglichkeit bilder zu sehen die nicht mehr gebraucht werden ode rmuss ich dann vorher noch bei jedem bild den löschantrag stellen??Ernie1992 11:29, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) na ich hab mir di eübersichten so wie katon jutsus in einer übersicht etc in eine textdatei gepackt, weil wenn ncih hätte ich um die 1200 änderungen in diesem wiki vor mir, wenn ich alle bilder eingefgt habe kopier ich die textdatein un speichere das dann ab, dass mit den 10 datein aufeinmal kenn ich schon^^ aber danke für den hinweis, sprich ich muss jetzt nicht überall den löschantrag stellen? j aklar die jpg werden dann nirgends mehr genutzt das steht fest, wenn ncih such ich mir die zusammen, bei den charakter bildern, ich will doch auch noch alle charakter bilder machen, da kann ich die dann gleich in eine größe packen schlag was vor^^, aber das dauert nochErnie1992 11:46, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würd sagen 500x500Ernie1992 11:56, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) mmh ich hab jetzt eigentlich von beiden geredet anime und manga aber 600x600 dürfte beim manga nen kleines problem geben, denn vll charaktere die im manga gezeigt werden haben nei so die größe wie im anime, mmh vll ne größe 450x450 dann das dürfte gehen bei manga und 500x500 bei anime weeil meistens verwenden wir ja die zeile 150px dazu un find ich passt das ganz gut die beiden größen zu nehmen, falls der kleine unterschied zwischen anime und manga nich tall zu gravierend istErnie1992 12:36, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) funktioniert das mit den nicht meh rverwendeten datein?Ernie1992 19:51, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ich hoffe doch :D schätz mal dass ich so an die über 50 Dateien gelöscht hab. 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 19:52, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) gehen die bamessungen so 300x300 450x450 600x600 und 750x750px?Ernie1992 19:19, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :ja sollte eigentlich passen... probieren wir es ^^ ich werd schon schimpfen :D 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 19:58, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::haha^^ gutErnie1992 20:27, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frage Moinsen, wollte mal fragen wer alles berechtigt ist auf der Startseite die News zu aktualisieren? ElMoAusDemGrumm 21:11, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) trunx, was glaubst du... ob naruto auch das Gogyou Kaiin in 490 angewendet hat? denn es sah stark danach aus und mit gogyou kaiin kann man ein siegel wirken lassen und sowas. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:49, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :okay, in ordnung. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:42, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) trunx... warum hast du die dissi von "aktuelle spoiler" gesperrt!? :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 17:25, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- warum hast du das über raw-paradise von der dissi der aktuellen spoiler gelöscht? es hat zwar mit den spoilern nichts direkt zu tun, aber es wird vllt auswirkungen darauf haben. wo soll man es denn sonst posten? schließlich schauen die jenigen, die sich dafür interessieren und auch darüber informiert werden wollen/müssen nur bei den aktuellen spoilern. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:00, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Forum:Manga-Veröffentlichungen‎ dort steht alles. du kannst einen link dorthin machen, aber bitte lass die diskussionseite so und erstell dann eine neue für den neuesten spoiler. 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 14:03, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) der gorilla heißt doch king und nicht kong, oder? Johnny/ジョニ一 11:03, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frage zum Profil Erstmals Danke zu der schnellen Antwort. Hab noch eine kleine Frage, gibt es hier, dafür einen toogler ?? Wenn ja kannst du ihn mir veraten?? Danke schon mal im voraus Amachan 14:45, 22. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ja, ich weiß ^^ ich wollte ihm nur die seiten schnell zeigen. ich wusste ja, dass die links sowieso gelöscht werden ;) Johnny/ジョニ一 17:48, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Jiraiya vs pain du hast beim entspoilern ausversehen eine filler info mit entspoilert, die eig noch gespoilert sein müsste, wollt dich ma drauf hinweisen^^Ernie1992 09:41, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sasori ne muss dich enttäuschen das war vorher schon, hatte mich beim bearbeiten auch gewundert, aber habs lieber so gelassen, da ich mich so direkt auch nicht damit auskenne, aber wenn ich beim bearbeiten anderer charas mit bekomme, das das so wie bei sasori war, werd ichs umändern, glaube bei hidan ist das auch so 1000words ---- Bug Auf Benutzerseiten spinnt die linke Wiki-Navigation irgendwie. Sie setzt sich selbst tierisch weit hinunter. Ninjason 13:58, 7. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich hab keine Ahnung, was da los war... Ninjason 10:17, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Manga Inhalte Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein aber wann hast du oder ein anderer Admin vor die Inhalte für die Kapitel 494 und 495 zusammen fassen.Narutofan01 16:19, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich weis das ihr alle nicht viel zeit habt aber dann müsste mir das mal einer alles von zeit zu zeit erklären.GrußNarutofan01 19:41, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich verlange garnichts, ich bitte darum das mir irgendjemand alles erklärt.Narutofan01 15:12, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kannst du die Tabelle des Artikels Sharingan in Ordnung bringen? Im geöffneten Spoilermodus verschiebt die sich irgendwie. Ninjason 09:28, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Blockieren Button left|150pxSchau mal, das hier ist eben bei mir aufgetaucht. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was passiert, wen ich klicke (sorry dafür Johnny, aber es war ja klar, dass nix passiert. ^^), es kommt dann eine Seite in der (natürlich) steht, dass ich ungenügende Rechte habe um diese Aktion auszuführen, da ich nicht zu Gruppe X, Y oder Z gehöre, aber dass der Button dann überhaupt erst auftaucht, finde ich seltsam. Ninjason 10:50, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) ja des is typisch für "schnell schnell" programmierung ^^ des liegt an der wiki programmierung selber. da kann man nichts machen oder ich! vllt ist dieses "feature" (was eigentlich ein bug is ^^ wir nennen es nur so gerne :-P) in einer neueren version nicht mehr sichtbar...dafür muss jemand aber die version updaten, was ich nicht kann (und ungern machen würde). Einfach ignorieren ;-) 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 11:06, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Frage kann mann eigentlich schon wieder vorschläge bei der Diskussionsite vom artikel des monats machen ?--Tissey-- 15:43, 1. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Kategorie Diskussion:Die Schriften Ich habe hier mal etwas zu den Schriften geschrieben und wie wir damit umgehen sollten. Wär nett, wenn du mal was dazu sagen könntest, ob du das genauso siehst, widersprichst oder eben, was dir dazu einfällt. Ninjason 10:22, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Seh dir das Hier bitte an und sag was dazu. --Revan55 18:55, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Diskussions Seite des 1.hokage Die Diskussions Seite des 1.Hokage wurden Texte gelöscht warum dort stand viel mehr Auf welchem Stand ist diese Wbsite? Auf welchem Stand ist diese Website? Laut meinem Wissen ist Pain (=Nagato) schon besiegt worden! würde mich freuen wenn sich wer meldet! mfg MadaraUchia also ich dachte echt da antwortet jemand aber ganz im gegenteil man was für ne lahme seite Omake Hi, was hälst du hiervon?Sasori17 16:20, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) hi könnt ich vielleicht alle Seite sperren damit niemand der hier nicht angemeldet ist die ganze Zeit etwa ändert. Dragoneyes1 hallo Entschuldigung das ich störe aber wer gewinnt den Kampf Naruto oder pain??? und Hinata geschteht Naruto ihre liebe und dann wird sie ja Bewusstlos und pain sticht ja irgendwie auf sie ein und Naruto wird zum 6-Schwänzigen Fuchsdämon heist das also das pain Stirbt?? oder Hinata ??und ist kakaschi wirklich tot??? Bitte antworte Von Celine <3 Tobi :Natürlich gewinnt Naruto den Kampf denn ...er hatte alle Körper von Pain besiegt und am Ende sieht Nagato ein das Naruto recht hat und Stirbt aber davor zetzt er ein Jutzu ein und alle die Tot waren werden wieder belebt .. also auch Kakashi ...und Hinata war nie tot nur schwer verletzt : : ---- sorry du hast debn artikel tobi so gesperrt das man ihn nicht bearbeiten kann ich habe da aber ein farbiges bild von seiner neuen maske deswegen mach das bitte rückgängig bitte hier unten unter '''"Anmeldepflicht fürs Bearbeiten!" anschauen. einige vorschläge, die eine überlegung wert sind. gruß, johnny/ジョニー 12:43, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, können sie bearbeiten Kiri-Charakter? Weil es fehlen zwei Zeichen. Iwana und Yamame.